


What Happens In Vegas

by BuckyAndDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: AU, Angst, Author has been binge watching Five-0 and has too many plot bunnies, Author is mad at Steve for leaving, Danny deserves happiness, Deeks deserves happiness, Episode: s02e21 Pa Make Loa (Touch of Death), Episode: s03e21 Touch Of Death, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love, Vegas Wedding, crossover fic, grace is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyAndDanno/pseuds/BuckyAndDanno
Summary: Liking McGarrett hadn’t been easy, at first anyway. Loving him, well… Danny never even saw it coming until it hit him in the face with a Dear Danno letter and a bunch of missing moments. Then they’re heading to L.A. to stop a potential bio-weapon, and suddenly he’s falling hard and fast for a likeminded detective with the stupidest bed hair Danny had ever seen. But it’s just a crush, right? They don’t even live in the same city, the same state. Until Marty Deeks knocks on his hotel room, tears in his eyes, and the two find themselves on a last minute road trip to Vegas.
Relationships: Marty Deeks/Danny "Danno" Williams, Unrequited Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	What Happens In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been binging 5-0 and saw the NCIS crossover eps for the very first time. Did anyone else notice the eyes Deeks and Danno were clearly making at each other? No, just me? Okay… Well, I’m calling this a little bit of catharsis then.

Danny had not known what to make of Marty Deeks, at first. He was clearly a good cop, a great detective, and someone that the NCIS team was lucky to have on their side. There was something else too, though; a shadow in his joyful, expressive eyes that spoke of horrors better left unsaid. Danny knew such ghosts all too well.

So in all, he’d not really known what to make of the detective, and had pretty much shoved any real thoughts into the back of his mind. After all, this was a single case. It was completely unlikely that they’d ever work together again.

Yet the man’s eyes burn something fierce into Danny’s soul. It was a look he’d only ever seen once on McGarrett’s face, and it had been gone again in the blink of an eye. Deeks seemed to have no such qualms, a – dare Danny say – flirtatious smirk gracing his lips.

Danny almost squirms. “Can I help you with something?”

“Just… thinking about your hair.” The smirk ratchets up a notch; a cross between confident and joyous. “Is it bullet proof?”

Unbidden, Danny wonders what else the man was actually thinking about, and feels a blush start to rise. Without a pause, he slips into his usual sarcastic manner. “That’s good. I mean, you got a haircut like my neighbour’s schnauzer, and you’re talking to me about grooming?”

There was no way in hell he’d come to L.A. thinking about anything other than the case. He was professional. Yet there’s still the lingering hurt caused by Steve’s absence, by Steve leaving with barely a word. There’s still the raw pain that had threatened to swallow him whole upon finding that god damned _Dear Danno_ note in his office.

There’s still the bleak knowledge that any love he felt for Steve was clearly unrequited.

As such, there’s still a part of him that latches onto the feeling of someone being interested in him.

“This? Styled by pillow.”

The response elicits a slightly more visceral reaction in Danny, flashes of something more rising to his subconscious, but he quashes it down to the depths of his mind with a confused look and a shrug. “I don’t know what that means.”

It could never be anything, after all. They lived in different cities; different states. Not to mention, it could be nothing at all. Danny hardly knew the man. He could be like this with everyone.

“Lot less hairspray.” Deeks is still grinning, and Danny knows he needs to shut this down now. So he stumbles out some lame response, and can only watch as the twinkle in Deeks’ eyes brightens.

“Just warming you up for the A-Game.” The other detective says, and Danny can’t help but wonder if he’d get to find out what exactly that entailed.

They close the case with no fatalities, and no mass bio-weapon on the streets of L.A.

It’s the perfect outcome, and yet as they stand in the main space of the NCIS headquarters, Danny almost wishes it hadn’t yet come to an end. Of course he’s itching to get back to Hawaii; to his beloved daughter Grace who, despite him now being the head of five-0, he does actually get the weekend with.

Yet, saying goodbye to their new friends proves harder than Danny had thought it would be.

He and Deeks trade another barb or two, but it’s all in good fun, and Danny finds himself enamoured with the twinkle in Marty’s eyes. He wishes he could get to know the man a little better, but they settle with trading numbers, and promise to keep in touch.

There’s a joke about going to Vegas, but Danny knows two more days is likely to change nothing. He’s still going to have to go back to Oahu. He’s still going to have to get used to life without Steve.

He makes an excuse about getting back to the kids, and hightails it out before he can change his mind.

Marty Deeks knew he was bi from being a teenager. He’d always been interested in girls, but then he fell in love with his best friend, and everything changed. His father was already in prison by then. His mother had assured him that she loved him no matter what.

His mother was dead now, as was his father, and though alone but for the family he’d made for himself, Marty was out and proud. He was never going to hide himself, no matter what anyone said.

Which is why, for all his teasing of Kensi and her clear flirtation with the two 5-0 agents, he couldn’t not flirt with Detective Williams himself.

After all, the man was built like a god, with a charming smile and – no joke – the best hair Marty had ever seen.

But then the case had ended and Danny had all but run from the NCIS headquarters like a hellhound was after him, leaving Marty to wonder if he’d read all the signals wrong.

With a sigh and a shrug, he decided to let it go. After all, they lived in different cities, different states even. It could never go anywhere.

Forcing his usual smirk and sarcastic remark when Hetty comments on Danny’s cheekiness, comparing him to Deeks himself, he pretends like he’s not wanting Danny to walk back in that door.

He reminds himself that he’ll get his happy ending eventually. One day.

Then the team are joking about how the workplace would be without Deeks in it, even Hetty – who Marty had pretty much considered his adopted mother since the previous year when he was shot – commenting that it would be cleaner and quieter, and Deeks feels tears spring to his eyes unbidden.

He knows he was taken on initially to bridge the gap between NCIS and LAPD – or, in other words, to stop Hettie from getting headaches caused by the Chief of Police – and he knows that, even now, he’s still the weak link in the team. But he’d been working hard to change that, to make himself invaluable, and he’d really believed that the people he called family considered him that as well.

Now, he just felt like a fool.

Time passes. He’s not sure what excuse he gives to Hettie in order to leave early, or how he even drove his car, but he finds himself in some shitty dive bar just outside the city, nursing his sorrows.

The bartender is fairly talkative, quite good looking, but Marty is completely uninterested. His eyes are solely stuck to the glass in hand, his thoughts elsewhere.

5pm becomes 9pm, and he finds himself stood outside a hotel door. He doesn’t remember how he got there; doesn’t even remember if he texted the room’s occupant. He’s there though, hand falling to his side as the door opens.

Danny Williams looks at him, perplexed.

He hopes that if there’s one person in this world who doesn’t think him to be completely useless and annoying, it would be this man. So Marty holds up a bottle and says, “up for a drink?”

Miraculously, Williams lets him in.

Danny had reached his hotel room and straight away called Grace. His monkey was with her mom until he picked her up the next morning, straight after his and Chin’s plane home. For tonight, he had to settle with facetime.

He was not expecting to hear Rachel’s voice instead. “Danny, I’m so sorry…”

Danny frowns, detecting Rachel’s tone; apologetic yes but also rough – like she’s been crying. “Rach?”

“Stan and I are having to leave for Florida, tonight.”

Most other people would say “Okay…” in a confused tone, not understanding what such a thing would have to do with them. Danny however, is a great detective. He was also married to Rachel for eight years. He’s also been divorced from Rachel for three. So instead Danny’s hand clenches around the phone. “You’re saying I can’t have her this weekend?”

“I’m sorry.” Rachel repeats. “But there’s no-one we can leave her with overnight until you get back.”

“And you’re telling me that Stan just sprung this on you now? When it’s too late for me to get a flight.”

She hiccups, and he feels bad for a moment. “Grace said the same thing.”

That makes Danny reel, if only for a second. He’d thought Grace loved step-Stan. “Is that why you’re crying?”

“She had a few choice words.”

That was his girl. Danny couldn’t help but be a little proud. Still, he’d never liked seeing Rachel upset, so he sighs and forces himself to play mediator. “How about next weekend?”

“Are you sure?” Rachel says, and the next minute Danny’s talking to Grace, assuring her that Stan isn’t trying to take her away, and that Danny will see her the next weekend. He even promises that they’ll go surfing.

By the end of the call, Danny feels exhausted, and flops to the bed with a grunt.

The last thing he expects is a knock at the door.

The last thing he expects is Marty Deeks – eyes rimmed red and a bottle in hand – and though part of Danny just wants to sleep the nightmare of the past few days away, the lure of the bottle is too tempting to resist.

The man holding it especially.

So he lets Deeks inside, and they sit for a long moment, sipping at their glasses, before Marty speaks.

“You ever wonder if people love you as much as you love them?” Deeks’ voice is raw, and Danny knows immediately that something is bothering the other man. He doesn’t need to be a detective to know the signs, and the words ring so true that Danny can’t do anything but nod.

“All the time.”

It comes out like a waterfall then, the scene at NCIS after he and Chin had left; the sharp words that had stung the sweet detective’s heart to the point where he’d needed to drink the rest of the day away.

Danny’s heart aches.

He tells him about Steve.

There’s something about Marty that is just so sincere, so open, that Danny can’t help but be relaxed in the other man’s presence. He can’t help but open up.

“And now I can’t even see my daughter this weekend.” Danny tacks on with a huff. “Honestly, this has been ten days of pure hell.”

Deeks’ eyes shine, and Danny swears under his breath, backtracking.

“Sorry, not completely.” Danny runs a hand over his face. He’s never been good with emotions. “Meeting you all has been the best part. Even if Hettie scares me.”

This gets a laugh from Deeks. “Honestly, I think she scares everyone a little bit.”

Danny smiles softly, taking the other man’s shoulder in his hand. “I think we’re both just people who care too much.”

“I know.” Deeks says, squeezing Danny’s hand in his own. “It sucks.”

“Damn right.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then Deeks looks up at Danny, a wry smile playing on his lips. “So, you still have this weekend off, but no plans?”

“Yeah?” He’d be damned if he didn’t find Danny’s sudden confusion utterly adorable.

“How does a weekend in Vegas sound?”


End file.
